The Boy With The Crimson Eyes
by TheTasteofDemon
Summary: Four years after Shion's return to No. 6, Nezumi finds himself missing him more than ever. Feelings of confusion, regret, and alienation haunt him every night since they went their separate ways. Can seeking out Shion ease the pain he has kept inside for so long?


Damp navy strands stuck to Nezumi's forehead as he rose from disheveled sheets, eyes wide open in a short-lived panic. A cold sweat covered his light complexion, his dull long sleeve clung to his skin uncomfortably. He felt a hint of annoyance as he struggled to remove the article of clothing, buttons broke free from their thread confines and littered the mattress in a disorderly fashion. The boy scanned the room with a quick glance, heavy breaths visible before his chapped lips. The deep thumping in his chest seemed to complement the dead quietness of the night. He sighs, catching a glimpse of dim white from the corner of his eye.

Silver orbs witnessed the first snowfall of the cruel winter. Blanched tufts of ice fell silently, piling up into what seemed like all-consuming clouds. Nezumi stood up, the dilapidated wooden floor seemed to groan, almost giving way to every step the man took. His heart sank as he approached a cracked window, everything seemed to be lost in an almost deafening silence. In all honesty, he felt so detached from the rest of the world. He felt so alone.

Dark lashes framed heavy lids as he stared into the white abyss. He was so tired. The restless nights were nothing out of the ordinary, something he had grown accustomed to. Nezumi dreamt of the day he had let Shion go, he contemplated his feeble-minded decision so many times. He worried about his well-being but he was also ashamed to be a part of the boy's life. The day Shion's innocence shattered before his very eyes replayed itself in his head every night for four years, the guilt never left him. "Shion…" The name echoed in his head like the soft pelting of raindrops on leaves. A weak smile etched itself across his lips as he shut his eyes, pressing his cheek against the dirty glass. "What...are you up to...Shion?" The name slithered from his lips and seemingly filled the room with a forgotten presence. Nezumi's teeth tugged at his lower lip as he thought of their first kiss. What had the crimson-eyed boy thought about it? He often found himself wondering at the latest of times.

The walls of the hotel seemed to submerge its inhabitants in a sea of stillness. Despite the beastly forms of its hosts, not a single sound could be heard. Nezumi exhaled as he opened his spent eyes, the heat of his breath fogging up the glass. Cerulean tresses fell over his shoulders as he lowered his head, finally making his way back to the mixture of tattered blankets. The mattress had become surprisingly cold, it had lacked any trace of his body heat. The springs creaked beneath his weight as he slowly climbed into bed, curling up until his bruised thighs touched his bare chest. He clasped his hands together, breathing in deeply as he shut his eyes.

The merciless winter made its way into the dilapidated walls of the hotel, quietly sneaking into Nezumi's dormitory. A chilly breeze snuck through a crack in the glass, grazing the tips of his fingers like a soft kiss. He finally came to, withdrawing his chilled palms into the meager warmth of his lap. The boy couldn't wait until the harshness of winter found its way out of the West block, he wouldn't miss it for a day. Thoughts of floating in an endless ocean littered his mind, he closed his eyes once again. He imagined a gentle rain softly pelting his fatigued figure, he swore he could almost feel it. His tongue crept from the cracked corners of his mouth, cuts stinging from the touch of saliva. As a human being, there were times that he thought of death. It was complicated in a sense that he felt he would miss out on what life has to offer-but simple in a sense that there wasn't much left that life could give to him. A sigh escaped his lips, he attempted to clear his mind.

 _ **"Shion.."**_

"Shit…" Nezumi whispered under his breath, irked at the sudden rush of blood to his lower half. He swallowed as he spread his legs out beneath the sheets, lifting his boxers to take what he _thought_ would be a quick look. A string of clear fluid connected the blanket to his hardening member, he groaned. The boy palmed his shaft and ran his thumb over the head, slathering the thick moisture from the tip, to the base of his hardness. " _Fuck...Shion…_ " Thoughts of the ashen-haired boy moaning out his name in cut-off cries of pleasure filled his head, making his member throb in anticipation. His abdominal muscles were taut as he arched his back off of the mattress, palming his hard-on with his right hand and muffling his moans with the left. "Ahh..f-fuck". He gripped the base tightly, allowing his body to relax before he continued to stimulate it. He didn't want to come, not yet. Nezumi imagined spreading Shion wide and tonguing at his entrance slowly, practically making the boy _beg_ to be fucked. wanted so badly to taste him, to massage the boy's most erotic parts with the hot moisture of his tongue. A sheen of sweat lined his muscular figure, his right hand shook as he felt the waves of pleasure becoming stronger with each hard stroke. The thought of fucking Shion senseless was almost enough to drive Nezumi over the edge. Pressing his thick cock into Shion at an excruciatingly slow pace and watching his virgin entrance stretch to accommodate every painful inch was exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to see every expression on the boy's face as the last of his innocence was stolen, as he made him his property. "Shio-ahh fuck yes…!" The man gasped as hot strings of come shot out in rhythmic spurts. He gripped the base of his member, breathing heavily as the result of his climax poured out over his hand.

His chest heaved as he took in heavy breaths, forearm moving to wipe the sweat from his brow. The heat of his intense orgasm spread to every end of his body, nearly scalding the blood in his face. Nezumi removed the shirt from his back, cleaning himself off before sitting up on the mattress. Silver orbs remained half-lidded, taking in the momentary high before giving in to debility.


End file.
